Zero VS Infinite
Zero (Mega Man X) VS Infinite is a What if? Death Battle that is a collaboration with Raiando,Joshua and Den, it features Zero from Mega Man X series and Infinite from Sonic The Hedgehog series. Description Mega Man VS Sonic, the battle between Mega Man and Sonic franchise continues with the battle between two Cool and Edgy beings created by Mad Scientists. (Infinite's ego was created by Eggman) Interlude Speedsy: This battle has two characters with alot in common, mostly being edgy beings created by mad scientists that have variety of abilites and surpass their arch nemesis, this battle also has the new villain from Sonic Forces so expect some spoilers, you're warned. Raiando: Anyway, today we have Zero: Dr.Wily's last creation. Den: And Infinite: The Jackal who wields Phantom Ruby. Speedsy: They're Rai, Den and i'm Speedsy. Den: And it's our job to analyse their Weapon, Armor and Skills to find out who will win... All three: A Death Battle! (Death Battle doors close and open for Zero's bio) Zero Speedsy: In the year 20XX, atleast I think that was the time period Mega Man had defeated Dr.Wily multiple times from taking over the world, he tried creating many Robot Masters to stop Mega Man from his patch, but all of them got ultimately trashed. Raiando: You see, after all of his defeats, Wily finally decided to make a Robot that is more advanced than Anything he has ever created, and that robot's name was...Zero. Den: Zero, while looking cool and all, had a one big flaw, and it was the Maverick Virus which Dr.Wily built along with Zero, it made the Red Reploid disobey anything from Wily and go berserk, Wily had to seal him away in a capsule. Speedsy: But a few decades had passed and zero was freeed by buncha reploids, predictable much? Raiando: Well those Reploids didn't end up in a lucky situation as Zero brutally murdered them, anyone who dares to enter the place where Zero was sealed will get slaughtered....well until one of the most advanced Maverick Hunters: Sigma decided to go into Wily's Lair and fight against Zero. Den: As both were engaging in a battle, Zero almost had the edge but then his Crystal on his forehead shined a "W" symbol and Zero started to scream in agony for some reason, Sigma managed to land a Finishing blow on Zero's crystal, thus making him unconscious, however The Virus that Zero had before transported into Sigma's body. Speedsy: And the whole Freaky Friday situation happened. Raiando: Now that Zero's good and Sigma's evil, The Red Robot joined with the Maverick Hunters alongside with his new partner: X to stop Sigma from taking over the world. Speedsy: Zero has two default weapons, the Z-Saber and the Z-Buster, these two Weapons pack a punch. Den: Z-Buster is usually stronger than Mega Buster, as it does twice as damage on enemies, however Zero prefers using the best Lightsaber in the world: The Z-Saber. Raiando: The Z-Saber is capable of slicing down enemies and any types of things like a butter, and when Zero defeats a Maverick, he copies their move and implements it on Z-Saber, like that he can manipulate Fire, Ice, Electricity and even Metal with his Z-Saber, his other types of Moves he gets are the Giga Attacks, those moves are so powerful that it consumes Weapon Energy. Speedsy: He has Twin Dream where he creates a hologram that mimics everything Zero does, Dark Hold let's Zero to freeze time and do anything for a short time, The Yammar Option creates Three Dragonflies that protect Zero and shoot energy balls. Raiando: The strongest attack Zero has in the arsenal is Rekkoha, as destructive Beams of Light come from the sky and turn his foes into nothing but ashes. Speedsy: Yeah! But those are not the only Weapons he has, he has the D-Glaive for long ranged attacks, The V-Hanger: two blades that can form a bommerang, the E-Blade: a legendary sword with massive power which he got by the end of the Mega Man X8, T-Breaker, a huge frickin' hammer that can destroy barriers from enemies, B-Fans, two fans that create energy fields, High attack and defense capabilities, and the K-Knuckle: Brass knuckles that allows him to use the techniques used by Ryu and Ken, like Shoryuken and Tatsumaki, how is that for an easter egg? Raiando: Capcom sure loves adding Street Fighter easter eggs, let's talk about Zero's forms that increase his powers, those are Black Zero and Absolute Zero respectively. Speedsy: Black Zero increases Zero's Speed, Strength but sacrificing durability, but he's resistant to fire attack. Den: While a Black recolor and attack increasing isn't enough, Zero can access his Second Form: Absolute Zero, in this form he loses access to his Z-Buster and Z-Saber, but he does gain Razor Shark Claws and Bat Wings for flight, everything is cool with the Bat Wings. Speedsy: Anyway, Zero has alot of feats and i mean alot. Den: For Example, he survived crashing a space shuttle into a space colony Eurasia. Raiando: Zero managed to beat Vile, a guy that gave X a lot of trouble, even when X is fully armored, Vile was able to beat X. Speedsy: Zero even defeated other foes like Colonel, General, and his arch-nemesis Sigma. Raiando: Zero is fast enough to dodge any types of Lasers, including likes of dodging lasers from Zero Space 1 in Mega Man X5. Speedsy: Basically a recreation of Quick Man stage. Raiando: As well as Optic Sunflower's lasers. Speedsy: We did mention that Zero was basically created to surpass Mega Man, which means he can handle fast machines like Quick Man. Den: Well Zero defeated The Skiver, a Maverick that moves fast enough to create Afterimages. Raiando: If he surpasses Mega Man, it pretty much means that he surpasses his Lifting strengh, where he can lift up Wily Castle 5. Den: But despite Zero's greatest feats and skills he is not perfect, He lacks long ranged weapons '' '''Raiando: His Giga Attack has limited amount of usages.' Speedsy: And he once acted like an Edgy Anime Protagonist when he killed Iris. Zero: WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOR!!!??? Raiando: Oh and just like every Mega Man game, he's extremely vunrable to Spikes. Den: Even with these weaknesses, Zero is still a one awesome Maverick Hunter. (Zero was seen waking up from a Capsule after an alarm and quickly runs towards the Door) (Death Battle doors close and open for Infinite) Infinite Speedsy: Dr.Eggman is one of the deadliest villains in the world, as he creates many deadly machine to conquer the world. Raiando: But like every Villain, his plans get trashed by a Speeding Hedgehog known as Sonic. Den: Over the years, Eggman tried his best to defeat Sonic over decades, after creating Robotic Copies, bringing a Water God, blasting half of Moon, Finding a Time manipulating Monster...and bringing a Six gang of Monsters that people didn't like it. Sonic still trashes Eggman's plans no matter how hard the Doc tries. Speedsy: However, one day Eggman was doing his job on the lab, and all the sudden he picked a high energy radar at the Outdoor of his lab, he goes out and finds a mysterious Gemstone that has unspeakable powers behind it, Eggman picked it up and he got an Illusion that shows Eggmanland, but the Illusion goes off when Eggman drops it. Raiando: His Robot companions tried to come up with names like Precious Stone and Anarchy Beryl (speaking of Anarchy Beryl, it reminded me of one of the Death Battles that featured a Green Hedgehog using gemstones with that name.) Den: Eggman comes up with a name "Phantom Ruby" but then Eggman saw bunch of Jackals invading his Lab, Eggman created an army of Egg Pawns thanks to the Phantom Ruby. Speedsy: The Commander of Jackal squad managed to take care of most of them and confronted Eggman. The Commander tried to attack him but Eggman blocked it with a Phantom Ruby, then he saw Infinite's secret desire, to see the World being destroyed, Eggman knocked him away and offered him a job with him, even though his Crew objected against it he took it since Eggman said that together they would change the World. Raiando: So Eggman and The Commander of Jackal Squad started to work on Phantom Ruby prototypes, but all the sudden Shadow came outta nowhere and wiped out entirety of Jackal Squad, the only people Commander liked. Den: Infinite decided to avenge his Squad by fighting Shadow, but when the two Edgelords came across, Shadow kicked Commander's nonexist Ass and called him "Pathetic" and never show his face again. Raiando: Then he gets butthurt from it and starts to yell... I AM NOT WEAK.....UUUAAAAAGGGHHHH. Speedy: After him acting like a 8 year old kid, he decided to wear a Sharp mask to hide his "Weak" self and put the Finalized Phantom Ruby on his Chest, he's now reborn as...Infinite. Raiando: That's a stupid way to become a villain, Speedsy: Wait till you see how the Brain Freezer from Johnny Test became a villain. Raiando: Heh, true, anyway after he gained the Phantom Ruby, his first thing to do was mindscrew Shadow with a fake Green Hill, making him lose contact with Team Dark, and after that he was sent after Sonic. Den: When Sonic first encountered Infinite alongside Shadow, Chaos, Metal Sonic...and that Red monster guy, they all stomped Sonic and sent him to a prison in Death Egg to torture him for Six Months '' Speedsy: Geez, Sonic's gonna look terrible after that. (Checks the cutscene featuring Zavoc freeing Sonic) Speedsy: Nvm. '''Raiando: Luckily, Sonic got out of the prison from Death Egg and came back to earth, and he's back to kick Infinite once and for all.' Speedsy: Anyway, Infinite has many abilities thanks to the Phantom Ruby, starting of with sending in shards that psychically harm you. Den: Those shards known as Hypercubes, once you touch em, you're sent to an alternate reality where the Hypercubes are different obstacles, like Turrets, Spikes, huge Missiles, Lasers and all other Stuff. Raiando: Infinite is capable of flying around freely and teleporting away, he was fast enough to dodge Sonic Boost point blank. Speedsy: Infinite has an Ability to create illusions, which means that he can make you see things and make you go crazy, atleast it drives me crazy one time i saw a pink elephant a bunch of them so i freaked out and decided i need to quit drinking so late. Raiando: He can create likes of Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos and...whoever that guy is and I don't want to remember him anyway. Speedsy: I did a research and his name is Zavoc of Deadly Six. Raiando: Oh..those guys huh? I don't like em, Deadly Six? More like the Stereotypical Six. Den: Anyways, those Illusions can use the exact same abilities of their Original selves and possibly be stronger than them. Raiando: The only downside that these Illusions have is that they lack Heart and Soul, which means they're mindless beings. Speedsy: Other illusions Infinite can create are badniks like Egg Pawns, Motobugs, Buzz Bombers and such, oh and he can also create Humongous and stretched out versions of himself. Raiando: Wowie, look at them longbois, they're powerful enough to destroy Solid Bridges and they even Wiped out 80% of the resistance during Knuckles' Operation: Big wave. Speedsy: Wow, good job Knucklehead for costing many lives. Den: Other abilities Infinite has is Manipulating gravity, shooting Energy Balls and he has two of his most powerful moves. Raiando: Starting off is the Null Space, it's basically a Black Hole that sucks it's victims, once inside of the Null Space, the Victims are stuck in full of nothingness...but blocks. Den: The only way to escape from it is going through High Speeds. Speedsy: And finally the last thing Infinite has is the Virtual Sun, Infinite creates a sun to send down to Earth and destroy everyone in it. Raiando: Unfortunately for Infinite, a Sonic OC had a Phantom Ruby Prototype to make the sun disappear, there won't be any Phantom Ruby Prototypes in the battle, I wonder how would Zero shrug off from that? Speedsy: Well see, Infinite has done many incredible feats, first he defeated Sonic when he first encountered him and helped Eggman to take over 99% of the World. Den: Now according to the previous user of Phantom Ruby: the Heavy King, it's capable of damaging Super Sonic, that's right Phantom Ruby can damage Super Sonic. Speedsy: Since Infinite was the former Commander of Jackal Squad, he might have trained in combat, heck he even had a Cool Sword. Raiando: Man, wish he used that in Sonic Forces. Den: Infinite's name doesn't really stand up with a few weaknesses. Speedsy: His powers can be countered by another Phantom Ruby and he's really arrogant. Raiando: And last of all, we can't forget Infinite's tantrum that completely ruined his character for me, GG Sega. Den: Can Infinite be able to defeat Zero or will he end up acting like a Butthurt child again? Find out now. Infinite: Fine, I will teach you fear, then pain, and then...well, at least the fear and pain will end. (Death Battle doors close and open for Pre-Fight) Pre-Fight Den: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!!! All three: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! (Death Battle doors close and open for the fight) In the futuristic city of Stardust Speedway, hover cars were flying around at the night, and then a Red beam of light came from the sky and emerged into a Red Reploid that goes by the name of Zero. Zero then got a call from his Navigator: Alia. Alia: Zero, I'm picking up a high energy from the radar, it must be somewhere around Stardust Speedway. Zero: Alright Alia, I'm on my way. Zero dashes forward and then he sees bunch of Motobugs, he easily sliced down the Badniks as he goes forward. He goes through Loop de Loops, launching through Springs and destroying more Badniks. A few minutes later, The Reploid was seen walking through a long road, and all the sudden, he saw a decapticated head of something familiar, The Reploid started to remember this place and the opponent he fought in there. Zero: I remember this place, this is where i fought that Metal porcupine, but what could be the trouble this time? Alia: The energy Radar is getting much closer, and I'm detecting someone nearby too. Zero: Hmphh...wonder who could that be? Out of nowhere, a Red energy ball was shot towards Zero, but The Reploid simply dodges it. Zero: Huh? Who was that?. As Zero looks above, he sees a mysterious figure flying above. Infinite: That would be me, I look for a challenge and the world answers with a girly looking Robot Man. Zero: Atleast i don't look Edgy, like you. Infinite: How dare you mock me do you know who i am? Zero: No, but i guess your gonna tell me. Infinite: i am infinite an all powerful being, your snarkiness will cost you dearly. Alia: Zero, I'm checking his powers and he seems to be very dangerous, I hope you're fine. Zero: Alright then. The Maverick Hunter then takes out the Z-Saber his back and points it at Infinite. Zero: Your time is up Infinite Infinite: I take it that's a challenge. Infinite then creates two Energy Balls from his hands as he's prepared to fight against him. FIGHT! Death Battle Infinite throws the Energy Balls at Zero who simply jumps over them, Infinite throws one more Energy Ball while Zero's in midair, but Zero slashes it down. Infinite: I'd like to see you dodge this. Infinite unleashes a Red Aura around him and dashes towards Zero, he rams him at Full Speed and starts to carry Zero in the air. Zero: Get off! Zero kicks Infinite out of his grasp and does a Rolling slash on Infinite, he damages The Jackal three times and lands on the floor. Infinite: now you've done it. Zero then points his Z-Buster at Infinite and charges it, he unleashes a Blue Beam at Infinite, but The Jackal creates Hypercubes in front of him to block the attack. Then he sends The Hypercubes at Zero, hitting him. Zero: Uaghh! As Zero gets hit by them, the world gets inverted around Zero. Zero: What's...happening? Then Zero sees bunch of Huge Missiles coming right at him, The Maverick Hunter dodges most of them, but he gets blown up by the last one, he spirals a few meters away. Infinite: you are weak this proves it. Inifnite then creates several clones of him, Zero gets up and sees them. Infinite: try and guess who the real one is. Zero: Alright creep, it's on! Infinite and his clones rush towards Zero, The Maverick Hunter prepares his Z-Saber and runs towards them, an Infinite clone throws Hypercubes at Zero who swiftly dodges it, Zero sliced down three Infinites with three simple slashes, then he uses Ryuenjin to get rid of Infinites coming from above and he used a Rolling Slash to finish the other Infinites. Zero slashed one of the Infinites which turned out to be the real one, he flinches back as Zero does a series of comboes of an Electric Stab, Tatsumaki, Z-Buster shots and finally Zero leaps above Infinite, creates a Sword made of steel and dives right into Infinite. infinite however uses his Phantom Ruby powers to invert the world, which makes Zero float. Zero: Ugh..how could this happen? And then Infinite throws Zero away like a Jedi, The Maverick Hunter gets launched to the air and Infinite follows after him, The Jackal balls his fists up and punches Zero right in the face, The Maverick Hunter shrugs it off by kicking Infinite in the face, then he pulls out the V-Hangers, he stabs Infinite in the Chest several times, then he creates a Windy afterimage of him that blew Infinite away. Infinite shakes his head as he focused on Zero, The Jackal created a replica of a Certain blue Robot Hedgehog that boosts towards Zero. Zero: What? It's Metal Sonic, he rams on Zero as he starts to claw him simultaneously, then he shoots out Plasma Pulse Laser out of his chest as it blasts Zero all the way to the ground and shakes upon landing, then all of a sudden Infinite is right in front of Zero. Infinite: Any last words Hero? Zero: I'm not Done yet. Zero without giving up, takes out K-Knuckle and punches Infinite in the face with the Left Hook, which flinches him away, Zero sends his Right Hook into the Chest and he finishes it with a rising uppercut. Zero: SHORYUKEN. This sends Infinite flying upwards, then Metal Sonic came towards Zero. Zero: Ready for round 2? Metal Sonic: Affirmative, but i have bought some friends. Infinite then creates projections of Zavok, Shadow and Chaos to help Metal Sonic as all Four of them gang up on The Maverick Hunter and leap towards him. Zero: It's on! Zero does Ryuenjin+Rolling Slash combo to fend off Shadow and Zavoc, then he slams the floor with his fist to cause Explosive shockwave that gets Metal and Chaos away, Shadow throws Chaos Spears at Zero who gets damaged from them, Zavoc approaches to Zero and gives him a Big punch in the face, Zero flinches from it as he pulls out his T-Breaker and crushes Zavoc with his Almighty hammer. Chaos as a puddle sneaks to Zero and grabs from his legs, The Reploid gets shocked for a moment as Chaos emerges from his Puddle form. Zero: Outta my way! Zero gives Chaos an Electric Stab which shocks the Water God, Zero then does Three slashes on Chaos before finishing him off with an Electric Uppercut. Infinite: Hmm, it seems that you like having fun with your friends down there, let's shake it up a little. Infinite then manipulates the gravity, turning Zero upside-down, Infinite does an Axe Kick on Zero, sending him flying towards a Skyscraper, Zero gets up and sees that he stands on the Ceiling inside of the Skyscraper. Zero: What is this madness? Infinite approaches towards Zero. Infinite: You're now witnessing Phantom Ruby's greatest power. Zero without any hesitation takes out the Z-Saber leaps forward and tried to slash Infinite, only to teleport behind him. Zero: Huh? Infinite does a Roundhouse kick behind Zero and turns the Gravity to normal, sending Zero to the floor, The Jackal creates Hypercubes and sends them to Zero, it damages him and it ended up sending him to the same Inverted world from before. Zero gets up and sees bunch of Spikeballs swinging towards him, The Maverick Hunter barely dodges them, then Zero sees Spikes coming right at him, Zero ducks to dodge them, and then Zero sees a Spiky Pillar about to crush him, Zero dashes away and avoids it. The world comes back to normal and then Infinite confronts Zero. Zero: Ngh... Cheap trick pal! Infinite: I told you... It's futile. Zero: That's it... I am DONE playing around! Zero closed his eye, and then his Armor color turn from Red to Black, he transforms into Black Zero, he then pulls out a Purple Saber and stands in fighting pose. Infinite: Oh! I would like to see how stronger you became in that form. Zero: Your time is up, Masked Clown. The Maverick Hunter leaps straight towards Infinite as he gave him a vertical Slash on Infinite, then he shoots Two energy beams at Infinite's chest, weakening it a bit. Infinite claws Zero twice in the face and shoots Lasers from his hands, but Zero dodges it easily, The Maverick Hunter does an Electric dives on The Jackal and the he simultaneously started to slash Infinite with blood starting to come from each slash. Zero raises his Z-Saber with his two hands to finish Infinite, he flings it down on Infinite, but all the sudden a Red Sword blocked Zero's slash. Zero: No way. Infinite creates a shockwave to send Zero away from him. Infinite spins his Sword around and does a fighting stance. Infinite: Two can play that game. Zero: This is getting interesting. Infinite and Zero engage in a Sword fight, both clash their swords at each other three times in a Row, Infinite swinged his Sword at Zero in a blur but The Maverick Hunter dodges it, Zero jumps up and does Rolling Slash on Infinite, then he does Three-Slash combo, which flinched Infinite. Infinite shoots Lasers at Zero's Z-Saber which ends up dropping it away, Infinite creates two Energy Balls and throws them together at Zero and it blows on him. When the smokes get clear of the screen, we see Zero was using Two fans to block the attack. Infinite: What!? Zero swings his fans Infinite's face and then he spins around with the Fans that hits The Jackal multiple times, Zero then takes out the Glaive and does an uppercut on him, Infinite gets crashed to the ceiling and falls down. Metal Sonic then came to the Skyscraper and unleashes a huge Electric Ball at Zero which sends him spiraling all the way to the Wall. Zero: Ugh...how could this happen? Zero looks up and sees Metal, this time however Metal wears a Black coat and has White stripes on his head, he's now Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic: I shall tear you to pieces. Neo Metal then takes out a Lightsaber that looks identical to Zero's. Neo Metal Sonic: I've copied all your data while you were fighting that Jackal, now you should kneel before your master. Zero slowly reaches his hand towards the Z-Saber and grabs it, he swipes it towards Neo Metal and damages him, Black Zero stands on his legs and dashes towards Metal, both Zero and Metal Sonic do a Lightsaber duel: Star Wars style. Zero and Metal swing their Lightsabers three times, with clashing them each time, Metal Sonic does a Fiery Uppercut at Zero then he turns his Lightsaber frozen and tried to trust down to Zero, he shoves down the frozen Lightsaber into The Maverick's chest but he survives. Zero turns his Hand into Z-Buster, charges it and unleashes a Hugh Energy Beam at Neo Metal's face, he flinches back and shakes his head, Neo Metal then sees Black Zero about to punch him in the face, but Neo Metal makes his fist Fiery and parries Zero's punch. The collision between Metal's and Zero's caused a shockwave the broke the windows, Metal does a roundhouse kick on Zero and sending him to crash on a wall. Then we sees Shadow arriving from the window and approaches towards Zero. He creates a Yellow Aura in his hand and does. Shadow: Chaos Spear! Shadow throws bunch of Chaos Spears at Black Zero, who simply wall jumps away from it, Shadow throws more of them but Zero keeps Wall Jumping from Pillars. Black Zero leaps towards Shadow and does a Rolling Slash on him, Shadow gets knocked away but he gets up, Zero takes out the V-Hangers and goes towards Shadow, The Maverick Hunter tried to stab him but Shadow teleports behind Zero and does a Roundhouse Kick behind Zero. Zero gets knocked towards Neo Metal Sonic who electric beams to stun the Maverick Hunter. Metal Sonic curls into a Ball and does a Spindash on Zero, he rams The Reploid towards Shadow who did axe kick on Zero which sends him back to Metal. Both hedgehogs pull a combo on Zero with series of Clawing, Kicking, Electric Bolts, both finish the combo by uppercutting Zero all the way to the next roof of Skyscraper. Zero slowly gets up from the ground as he holds his wounded Arm, both Metal and Shadow jump up to where Zero landed, The Maverick Hunter takes out a Sub-Tank that he stored with him, he drinks it and heals his Wounds. Zero: Time to get serious. Zero then creates Three dragonflies around him and dashes at Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform throws Chaos Spears at Zero who simply dodged them and the dragonflies shoot at Shadow, flinching him back, Zero does three slash combo and does a Fiery Uppercut that sends him away. Metal Sonic used the Sonic Boom move and tried to hit Zero, but The Maverick counters it with his Z-Saber and slashes him away, Zero jumps towards Metal and tried to Air Slash him, but Metal Sonic froze Zero with Silver's telekinetic powers and throws him down the floor. Infinite arrives up as he sees Zero lying on the floor. Infinite: You never stood a chance puny robot, now with my Phantom Ruby recharged, I will finish you without any problem. Zero slowly gets up and points his Z-Buster at Infinite. Zero: I will never give up. Zero shoots an Energy Beam at Infinite who dashed at Supersonic speeds right behind Zero, The Maverick Hunter quickly turns back and tried to slash him, but Infinite teleports away. Zero: You're gonna keep doing this huh? Infinite appeared right in front of Zero and tried to give Zero a roundhouse kick, but suddenly Zero activated Dark Hold and stops the Time itself. Zero then takes out the Sigma Blade and gave Infinite many Rapid Slashes all over him with Fire, Ice and Electricity effects, Zero finishes the combo with a Horizontal swipe, the time goes normal as the slashes on Infinite affect him and blood came out from most of his body parts. Infinite: Gahh...how could this happen?'' Shadow and Metal Sonic then nod at each other and they both approach towards Zero, Shadow throws Chaos Spears at him who dodges them slashes Shadow three times and kicking him away, Black Zero then swipes his Sigma Blade at Metal who blocks it with Black Shield. Results Category:Raiando Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant